The Other Part Between Us
by purplestarling
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Bruce and Barbara? This story revolves mostly around Barbara and also a Bruce/Barb relationship. Batman Beyond 2.0 comic is filling in some of the details but I decided to create more. Lots of references to the DCAU as a whole. New chapter is set during and after the "Wild Card" episodes.
1. Secret Origins & Tea

_**"Hello Gotham, I'm Mike Engel and this is Gotham Tonight. This evening I will be talking about the latest alien invasion to hit earth and the heroes that stopped the invasion and sent the aforementioned aliens, The Imperium, away from earth. There is no doubt about it now, Senator J. Allen Carter was involved in the invasion. The question I'm asking our guests tonight is, if we can't trust our own government to protect us from these invasions, then can we trust this team of heroes? Most of the world has put their trust into Superman again, even though two years ago he led an attack on Earth, but are we ready to trust these other heroes? Lets do a rundown of the roster here. So we have Superman, Flash, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern aka John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Martian the Manhunter, and last but not least Gotham's own vigilante – Batman.**_

I turned the TV down once I heard the roar of the Batplane come into the cave. Bruce was home and I had a lot of questions.

The alien invasion didn't leave Gotham unscathed. Dick was stuck in Blüdhaven, which had its fair share of destruction, so it was just the kid and I this time. My injuries weren't too bad considering it was the first time I've ever fought aliens, but I had bumps, cuts, bruises, and maybe even a cracked rib. Tim hit his head pretty bad. His grapple line was cut. Thankfully he was too high off the ground. I would have never forgiven myself if he hurt himself too badly. Bruce never said anything to me, but it was an unspoken rule between the two of us: When Bruce wasn't around; I was accountable for Tim. Now I wouldn't say I was Tim's mother, but sometimes I felt like it. Whether it was homework or our nighttime gig, I was always checking up on him.

I remained sitting in the chair of the computer and Bruce approached me in a matter that seemed like he was just as sore as I was.

"Anything pressing I should know about?" he asked as he used the keyboard to switch through news channels.

"Nothing crime related. Tim on the other hand is pretty banged up. He has a slight concussion. I sent him upstairs to rest not that long ago. Best to have him rest for at least a week before letting him go back out," I said looking up at him. His cowl was off and he had dark circles under his eyes. Those eyes narrowed a bit when he looked at my face as his hand gently tilted my head to the side. Oh, I forgot about the shiner I got on my right eye and the split lip….

"Did you ice these?" He grimaced a bit.

"Some, I just got caught up in-"

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I could really go for some of that tea Alfred is always peddling. Where is he by the way?"

"I told him he should get some sleep too. Who knew when you were going to be home? I just had to promise to stay the rest of the night." The truth was that all the color finally went back into Alfred's face once he saw the news coverage of Batman and his new companions after they took down The Imperium. I had just come back into the cave with Tim and he was dressing our wounds when we all saw the footage. I worried about Alfred sometimes. The stress he must go through. How many times has he almost had a heart attack worrying over Bruce?

"Good. I don't like him waiting up for me all the time," Bruce replied relieved as we made our way upstairs to the kitchen.

I was already all bandaged up and in comfortable clothes. He wasn't. It was weird to see him in his costume upstairs. He never did that. As we waited for the kettle he made me an ice pack. I sat at the kitchen table held it to my eye. Well, I was more leaning into it than holding it. I was starting to get really tired, but I still wanted to know what the hell happened and who all those people were that helped him and Superman. Instead it was just silent for a good minute, both of us letting the day (more like days) catch up to us.

"I know you're tired, but I have some questions, if you don't mind."

"I suppose you do." He leaned against the counter and blankly stared at the stovetop.

My forehead scrunched up in amusement, "That old saying for boiling pots, I think it applies to kettles too."

Bruce just lips turned up a little at my comment.

"Sorry, I guess I'm brooding again," he said finally looking at me.

"No, no. You aren't brooding. You seem like you are just…processing. I know we know Superman pretty well, we have a file on Flash aka Wally West, a file on John Stewart, and a small file on Hawkgirl; but I have no idea who Miss America is or our green friend."

"Miss America?" He was in a full grin now with one of his eyebrows up. I blushed a little, feeling a little foolish.

"Yes. It was just a temp name Tim and me came up with until I knew more about her. Alfred thought it was fitting," I explained. He was quite charming when he grinned like that and I of course kept rambling on, "I mean come on, she's totally ready for the swim suit competition."

"Her name is Diana and she's the princess of the Amazons." He said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

"Amazons? Like the Greek myth?" I said a bit shocked. He just raised that damn eyebrow to me again. "Hey don't give me that look. Sorry I'm not as jaded as you are." The kettle started screaming. He poured us both some tea and he sat at the kitchen table with me.

"Ok, what about the Martian?"

"He's just that, a Martian." Bruce explained to me everything that happened as we both drank our tea. I almost didn't believe everything I was hearing.

"It sounds like this J'onn trusts you a lot and it actually sounds like you trust him," I said after he told me everything.

"I trust him about as much as Superman now."

"What about the rest?"

"I trust them, but-" I cut him off.

"But no as much as you'd like to."

"Yes."

"Give it time Bruce. I'm sure you didn't trust me that much when I first started working with you. You took a giant leap of faith when you showed me the Batcave."

"That's not true. I trusted you as much as I did the moment I found out who you were under that mask," he said. His face gave me no detail on whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Barbara, I trust you with not only my life; but with my son's life and my secret," he put his hand on mine. I smiled and put my other hand on top of his. Something started to come over me. I started to feel warm and happy. These feelings scared me; and because of that I started to act like a schoolgirl and teased him.

"I think Clark is rubbing off on you. You're being too sweet." He sighed and pulled away. I laughed a little at his annoyance and decided to change the subject.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," he said. He then tilted my chin to the side and looked closely again at my black eye.

"What are you going to tell your father this time?" he asked.

"My excuse has been all over the news mister. I'm going to tell him people were panicking and acting out of line so I stepped in."

Bruce didn't look impressed.

"I don't know. If I tell him that I got mugged, AGAIN, he's going to have a police detail on me. He's done it before," I sighed bringing the bag of ice back up to my eye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out," he responded smirking a bit.

"It's not funny," I protested.

"No one said it was," his grin became wider. I kicked him under the table. He just smiled even wider and made a small chuckled noise.

"You must be deliriously tired Bruce because you are actually laughing," I said getting up from the table and bringing my cup to the dishwasher.

"Believe it or not Barbara, the things you say give Alfred's dry wit a run for its money," he said following my previous actions.

I blushed a little. He actually gave me two compliments that night. What was going on?

"I don't know. Tim is pretty funny," I said dumping out the ice pack.

"Tim's jokes are usual always at my expense though," he replied leaning against the counter next to me.

"I know, I think that's what makes them so funny," I patted him on the shoulder and left going upstairs feeling like I won.

"Goodnight Barbara," he called after me.

I replied with a command, "Get some sleep Bruce."

* * *

><p><em>This is only the beginning. After reading the Batman Beyond 2.0 comics I felt compelled to finally start putting this story up.<em>


	2. Unauthorized Permission

**_A/N: This takes place during Justice League S1Ep14&15 aka Fury Parts 1&2. A lot of chapters for now will be following Barbara's point of view during the events of the JL and JLU episode._**

**_Thank you for the reviews so far. And if you haven't reviewed and are just reading, I want to thank you too._**

* * *

><p>"Batman, is everything alright?" He wasn't picking up. He told me a half hour ago he saw something suspicious going on at the Gotham Biotech Lab and wanted to check it out.<p>

"No answer?" Tim asked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the Batmobile and I was driving.

"No."

It wasn't unlike him to not answer, he had to be quite if he was spying on someone.

"You want to check it out don't you," Tim asked. Yes I did. I just had this feeling that I couldn't shake off.

"Something just isn't right." I set the navigation system to the lab.

"You sure you aren't just being a bit paranoid?"

"No, this isn't paranoia. Its intuition."

When we pulled up to the lab there were definitely signs of a break in. A guard was down in the front and a control panel was ripped out of the wall. I checked the guard's pulse. He was still alive, but barely.

"Call a bus. Tell them we have a man here in dire need of medical attention," I ordered Tim. I looked up and saw three more men down in the hallway. "Actually, tell them we have at least four."

Tim followed my instructions as I went inside to further investigate. Whoever was here, they were long gone and left a mess behind them. Then I saw him draped over an industrial pipe. Batman was out cold. I rushed over and pulled him off of the metal pipe. Jeez he was heavy. I've had to help carry him before, but now he was dead weight.

I gently placed his head down and began to look at his injuries. Nothing is broken but there is a bit of blood on my glove. It must have been from the back of his head. I wasn't going to take the cowl off till we got back to the cave. I checked his pulse and put my ear to his chest to check his breathing. He was breathing ok. I was just about to check his pupils when his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey hey, it's just me," my other hand grabbed his so he would stop griping so tightly. He seemed relieved a bit and then started to talk non-sense, "The necklace. I grabbed it off of her."

After I scanned the room, Tim came towards me with a gold necklace. "I think this is what he meant."

Bruce groaned as he was starting to get up, "Whoa hold on. Let me help you to the car."

He reluctantly complied as I helped him sit in the passenger's side. I could hear the police and ambulance sirens in the distance. We needed to leave and get Bruce home. One of the many rules Bruce had was to make sure, as often as possible at least, that people didn't see any of us injured. If people started to think of us as actual people that could be maimed or killed, then it wouldn't be good for business. We had to keep up the image that we were strong, stealthy, and indestructible.

"Get in the car Robin," I barked as he looked out to see the on-coming cops and paramedics in the distance.

"That is a two-seater my friend. Unless I'm driving…no dice." He had his hands up defensively.

"You're going to have to squeeze in with Batman," I replied sternly. It wasn't an ideal situation for Tim, I'll give him that, but it was a long way back to the cave and I wasn't going to let him call the plane over just for this. Last time he almost crashed the plane and said that the skyscraper, which has been in Gotham since 1910, came out of nowhere.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's taking up the seat and he's out like a light again," he crossed his arms this time, protesting the inevitable.

"Just sit on his lap." Tim will be flipping out in three, two, one…

"You're joking right?" His cheeks are red with embarrassment.

"Do as you're told. We need to leave now," I snapped at him. My partner had a head injury and was bleeding; the last thing I needed to deal with was Tim's pre-pubescent macho ego.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this," Tim was sitting as much as he could on the center console, which wasn't much, I still need room to use the gear shift.

"Don't worry, I'll still think your cool after all of this is over." I started up the car and was taking off as fast as I could back to the cave.

"I'm not worried about that. I will always be cooler than you, therefore you will always think I'm cool. What I'm worried about is that this experience is going to **HAUNT** me for the rest of my life. Sitting on a man's lap, even Santa's, at this age is traumatizing." Tim tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Santa?" I asked confused.

Tim continued to mouth off, "Hey, aliens, demons, ghost, and witches walk among us. I'm not going to give up on the thought that there is some sort of form of Santa out there somewhere."

As he was finishing his rant, a groan escaped from Bruce's mouth. Tim jerked away very quickly.

"What are you doing on my lap?" Bruce sounded confused and surprised, but also a bit out of it.

Tim gritted his teeth and shifted further towards the windshield. He was about to look like a Robin version of the Garfield window cling. That's when I lost it. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed that hard. I looked over at the two of them again and I started laughing louder. Then I heard a sound rarely ever heard, Bruce's laugh. Tim finally joined in as tears started rolling down my eyes. My stomach hurt so badly from trying to keep it together as I drove. We all managed to calm down when we got closer to the cave. Nothing needed saying. We all knew what happened was rare occasion. We piled out of the car and managed to get Bruce to a medical table. Alfred did a thorough check and said that Bruce just needed a couple of stitches in his scalp.

"Master Timothy, you might as well turn in for the night. You have a history test in the morning that you need to do well on," Alfred said while sorting through his first aid tools.

"Fine," Tim said starting to go upstairs.

"Since you've been so mature lately Master Timothy, I think you I'll allow you to sit in the front of the car for ride over to school in the morning, without a booster seat," Alfred dryly called after him.

I stifled a laugh, not wanting to get into another laughing fit. I just gave a look to Alfred that said I approved. He noticed and winked back to me.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response." Deflated, Tim still climbed up the stairs.

Alfred laughed slightly after he was sure his young master was out of earshot.

"You shouldn't be mean to the boy," Bruce said with upturned lips.

"The boy needs some humility sir, it seemed like an ample opportunity to teach him some," Alfred continued to work on the stitches without missing a beat.

Smiling and shaking my head, I decided it was best to move on from the subject of humiliating Tim and continued my research of the necklace.

"I looked up the design Bruce. Last time a piece of jewelry like this was made was in ancient Greece. Taking into consideration the description of the woman who roughed you up, I'd say its Amazonian." The computer was still searching Amazonian designs, then the same necklace popped up. "And looks like I was right."

Bruce had to be hunched over a bit while Alfred was working, so his eyes looked up at a weird angle towards me. "Good work. I'll have to have a conversation with Diana."

* * *

><p>Two Days Later…<p>

8:17 PM Gotham City

My damn phone was no help, I couldn't get a call through and I was still five blocks away from my apartment. I needed to radio Alfred and Tim and make sure they were ok. Something was causing all the men to become sick and collapse and seeing as I am the only female member of our little vigilante family, it was up to me to protect the others. My dad had already fell victim to the virus. We were at the station when it happened. Bullock and all other male officers and staff started collapsing shortly after. I was at least able to call a bus in at that time. The doctors said there was nothing to be done at the moment and they'd keep an eye on his vitals. It was hard to part from him, but I had responsibilities. I tried calling Wayne Manor over and over again but the system must have been overloaded. I finally reached my building and ran up my stairs. On my ascent, I had to dodge the female paramedics, female police, and panicked female citizens that were caring for the fallen men.

This was absolute chaos! A whole gender, dropping like flies!

Once I was in my room I changed into my uniform and radioed Alfred. "Batgirl to Penny-one, what is your status?"

I prayed for an answer, mostly because I needed them to be all right. I also didn't want to be alone in this. It made me realize, that I didn't really know any women that were in my line of work. I just had Kara, who probably had enough to deal with in Metropolis or Smallville. According to the news, this was "spreading like wildfire" or whatever other clichés newscasters used to describe this sudden outbreak. Suddenly, I heard static on the other end and my heart jumped.

"Batgirl this is Penny-one, how can I be of service?"

Oh thank god!

"Are you and Robin ok? You need to get to the clean room immediately. A virus is spreading and I believe it is airborne."

"Don't fret Batgirl, we are aware of the situation and have made our way to the clean room. Batman warned us about it forty minutes ago."

The clean room was built for situations like this. The only thing about the clean room was that you couldn't do much from it but sleep, eat, and try to contact the outside world.

"Are you still in contact with him?"

"No. He we silent over twenty minutes ago, I'm beginning to worry."

"Damn it. Things are pretty chaotic down here. I'm going to need to help out Gotham wherever I can. I'll try to contact Batman in the mean time; I really wished he gave us a way to contact the League. Batgirl Out."

I understood Bruce wanted to keep the League separate from his Batfamily, but this is exactly why I thought not giving us a way to contact them was idiotic. Bruce being a control freak was not helping us at all tonight.

**_Batgirl? Batgirl? This J'onn J'onzz of the Justice League, I have some information for you._**

I jumped a little. What the- this wasn't coming from my earpiece. This was coming from my mind.

**_Batman gave me something of yours so I could concentrate on it and telepathically communicate with you. Is everything all right? Are you in any danger at the moment?_**

Oh he won't give me a damn radio frequency, but he'll give a Martian permission to probe my mind. Great.

**_No. I'm just a bit rattled. I've never communicated "Vulcan mind meld" style and I didn't know Batman had this plan into place with you, so you're going to have to forgive my fatigue._**

**_Sorry for the intrusion, but I promised that if he is ever in serious medical condition I would contact you. Batman has come down with the virus. I was able to stabilize him and the other men of the League._**

I bet you came down with it hours ago you idiot. Kept going till you dropped probably.

**_Thank you for letting me know, is there anything I can do to help? Is there an antidote being worked on?_**

**_Star Labs is working on one, but they aren't having much luck. Batman said you had instructions already if something like this were to happen._**

Ya, the instructions were to "keep fighting the good fight." Real specific.

**_I know what they are J'onn. Please keep me updated._**

**_Will do._**

That was the last I heard from J'onn before the terrible ordeal was over. I did what I had to do; what all there was left to do: help Gotham.

The whole night was damage control and keeping people out of harm's way. I just finished helping evacuating an apartment fire when I got word from a familiar voice.

"Batgirl. How is Gotham? Everything under control?" His voice was its usual authoritative tone. He was acting as if nothing had happened to him.

"Batman?!"

"I'm fine. How is Gotham?"

Ok lets just pretend you weren't in need of severe medical attention a couple of hours ago.

"The city is fine. The panic from the outbreak died down. Penny-one and Robin are fine too by the way."

"I know. I checked." Well at least he had his priorities in order...sort of.

"We are distributing an antidote now. You should go ahead and check on your father if you aren't busy."

"Um thanks…I'm glad you're ok."

"Batman out."

Thank you Barbara for being concerned. I'm glad you're ok too. Oh by the way, I hope you're cool with the fact that I gave an alien permission to find and talk to you telepathically. It's only because I didn't want to give you a way to communicate with the League. Oh why don't I want you to have that? It's because I'm a giant control freak. Hey you know the number one rule: I make the rules.

I managed to quell my anger before I was at my father's bedside. They gave him the antidote once I got there. He started waking up fifteen minutes later.

"Barbara?"

His eyelids were heavy and they struggled to open. I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "I'm here Dad. You're going to be ok. You caught a pretty bad virus that's been going around. The doctors gave you the antidote about fifteen minutes ago. I'm surprised you woke up, they gave you a sedative to relax."

He was definitely out of it. His words slurred when they came out of his mouth, "You ok kid?"

He was still worried about me, even though I was the one at his bedside. I moved the hair that was falling on his forehead back and I gently held a hand to his face. "I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." That last request didn't need to be said. He was already asleep again before I finished my sentence.

Relief fell over me. I wanted to sleep; but I had one last thing I needed to try to do before I could rest as peacefully. Well as peacefully as one could sleep in this crappy hospital chair. At least I had Dad's trench coat to keep me warm.

**_J'onn? It's Batgirl. Are you there J'onn?_**

Silence...Nothing…well it was worth a shot. It would be nice if I could- A voice intruded my thoughts again.

**_Batgirl, is everything all right?_**

**_Everything is fine J'onn. I just wanted to see if you were all right._**

He paused for a moment. Did I confuse him or something? Was I overstepping my bounds here?

**_I too came down with the virus, but Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were able to give Star Labs notes on how to make an antidote to the virus._**

It was silent for a moment then J'onn began to "speak" again.

**_I'm sorry. Did Batman not contact you yet?_**

**_He did, he did. I just wanted to hear from you personally. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother-_**

**_It is no bother Batgirl. It was nice of you to check in on me._**

**_No problem. I just thought I'd check in on my new friend._**

J'onn paused again. I wasn't sure what else to say.

**_Thank you, Batgirl…my friend._**

**_You're welcome J'onn. Get some rest, if you do that sort of thing._**

**_I do...sort of, and I will._**

I smiled for a moment and then curled up in the chair with my father's trench coat wrapped around me. I relaxed as I breathed in the scent of my father: cigarettes mixed with his mint aftershave scent. While I let sleep finally take me, I began to think. I hadn't even met J'onn in person and he had more compassion and etiquette for me than Bruce did tonight...That man was going to drive me away one of these days.


	3. I Hope You Understand Why

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Bruce, but I wanted to address Barbara's relationship with Dick before anything else happens. I really do like the Dick/Babs pairing in the comics, especially pre-New 52. It just seems a bit selfish in the animated series. Not a bad guy, but definitely not the character I enjoy in the comic books. I never liked Dick until I started reading the comics. I don't know what it is, but he is way more relatable, even more so than Bruce, in the comics. Anyways, sorry for the slight rant. This chapter is a bit shorter, but more is coming soon.**

* * *

><p>Boxes, lots of boxes cluttered Dick's apartment. All these boxes were going with him to Blüdhaven.<p>

"I don't understand why you have to bring everything," I said taping up one of the boxes.

"I don't want to be thought of as Batman's sidekick all grown up. I want to make my own name for myself. Blüdhaven is the perfect place for that," he replied taking dishes out of his cupboard.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I'm sure he felt my sharp stare. I wasn't going to let him avoid giving me an answer. No acrobatics on this one.

"It's because I don't want a reason to come back," he said quietly while gently placing the items on the counter. He gazed at me, trying to read my face, to see what my emotions were.

"Oh," that's all I could muster out. I know things haven't been the same between us since he found out I was Batgirl; but since he's came back, we were hitting it off again. Maybe hitting it off was a bit of an understatement.

"Babs," he said in a tone that asked if I was ok.

"That is probably a good idea."

He looked a little shocked about my answer. Good, I hope it hurts a little, because I think he's breaking my heart right now.

My eyes glazed a bit and a lump starting forming in my throat. No, I'm not going to cry, I can't let him see me cry. I have to ask though. He's not going to go away without giving me something.

"Where is this going to leave us then?"

He braced himself with both hands on the counter and looked to the floor between him and the cabinet underneath. "I don't know Babs. As long as you are working here in Gotham with him, I don't know how we would work."

Another fight we've had started to pop back in my memory. He was using Bruce as an excuse, as a scapegoat again for all his problems. We've had this argument a few times, I wasn't going to revisit it. I knew he wouldn't change his mind, so I started idly touch the items on the table in front of me. They were all items that still needed to be wrapped and pack. I wouldn't, couldn't make eye contact with him, if I did I wasn't sure what I'd do. I was mad, sad, empathetic, and irritated all at the same time. The cocktail of emotions I was feeling were hard to swallow.

"You could ask me to come with you," I said that statement almost defiantly.

"No, I won't. I already know the answer is no." He was right, that decision was inevitable.

"It's just as well. Our relationship is pretty volatile lately. I mean how many times have we ended a yelling match with…" I didn't want to say it. Saying that three-letter word seemed to cheapen what we did together. What we did was more than that to us, well at least to me it was. I picked a spot on the table in front of me to stare at and lock onto it. I needed to tell him the rest of my thoughts without the risk of meeting his gaze. "Then the next morning we both decide what we did was a mistake and we'd try to pretend it didn't happen. Sooner or later the same thing happened again. It's a cycle that we know we need to break. No time like the present."

All of a sudden, his hand grabbed mine. I wasn't aware that he even started walking towards me. I looked at him finally in the eyes. His eyes were glazed with tears and seeing that, I knew. I knew whatever it was we were doing, was over. I just nodded tearfully as he pulled me close. Finally letting down the emotional damn that was holding my tears back. As I cried into his chest, I could feel him sharply exhale and all his muscles tensed up around me. This obviously wasn't easy for him either. I pulled away after a few moments to look at him in the face. It was wet, as I'm sure mine was too.

"Even though you are kind of breaking my heart right now Grayson, I want you to check in once in awhile so I know you're at least ok."

"Alright," he replied while nodding in agreement.

"I'm probably going to be a total bitch to you the first few times too." I was dead serious about that. I knew myself. I knew my defense mechanisms.

He laughed a little at that, because he knew it was true. I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"I'm always going to care about you Barbara. Nothing is going to ever change that. You are always going to be special to me," he said with a slight twinkle in his eye. I closed my eyes and sighed softly as he reached to kiss my forehead. His kiss was bearable and unbearable at the same time. I had so many conflicting emotions going on that I thought I might be going insane.

"I've got to go now," I said pulling away, "I hope you understand why."

"I do." He had a sad smile on, still holding my hands.

I gave his hands one last squeeze and left out the door, doing my best to not look back. Dick was my first love. I had to remind myself of that. He was always going to be my first love, but he wasn't going to be my last. I'm strong. I will get through this; but right then and there, I just wanted to fall apart.


	4. Petrichor

"The rain...its pretty great isn't it?" I said taking a deep breath. Gotham was experiencing a torrential downpour, but the boss still wanted to go out tonight.

We were trying to stay somewhat less waterlogged under an awning on one of the rooftops.

"Am I missing something here?" he asked.

I loved the rain, but for very specific reasons. I was a bit irritated that I wasn't capitalizing on one of those reasons right now. Time to get blunt, he was raining on my rain parade and I was not exactly thrilled.

"When it rains like this in Gotham nobody is coming out. And you know what I love most about the rain, besides the lack of criminal activity?" I asked.

No verbal response was given, but I just continued on, "It gives me a night to curl up on the couch and watch a movie or read a book without me feeling guilty that I'm not out here patrolling the streets."

"You wanted this," he responded a bit cold and irritated.

I wanted to argue, but what he said was true. I did sign up for this and he wasn't twisting my arm to stay. I just wished I could have a break sometimes. Doesn't he ever want a break? Instead of arguing or trying to figure out what Batman thinks, I decided to just smile at him and change the direction of the conversation. I didn't want to be angry and I didn't want an argument. Sometimes I wish Dick would have done the same more often.

"You know what else is great about the rain?"

"What?" Verbal response this time, I could see the faintest of a faint smile on his face. Sometimes I'm shocked that Bruce finds anything at the slightest amusing. I looked out to the Gotham skyline and continued on.

"I love the smell of it. Especially if it hasn't rained for a long time, you can smell this scent in the air that is so refreshing, at least to me it is. It's the hardest thing to explain. I know there is a word for it. Its on the tip of my tongue."

"Petrichor," he replied without hesitating.

"That's it, petrichor," I smiled and looked towards him. When I looked, his demeanor felt like I caught him doing something wrong and for a moment we were just staring at each other. I broke the silence with another remark, "These are the times you're useful."

"To remind you of words you've forgotten?" he scoffed a bit finally looking away and out to the streets.

"Yes. You being a know-it-all is actually not annoying at the moment. Yeah, at this moment; because a few moments ago you were absolutely annoying."

"I don't know everything," he said giving me just a glance this time.

"Could have fooled me," I stopped smiling, mostly because it was a bit disturbing for Bruce to say something like that for some reason. He's always so sure of himself. I looked out with my binoculars to break up the tension and to see if there was anything going on at a distance.

"Lets head back. It is earlier than I like, but I suppose you're right. Nothing is going on tonight. You're going to have to stay the night though. The access roads to the manor are subjected to flash flooding."

I pictured myself drowning in my car. It was a piece of junk, but it was my piece of junk that I bought at a police auction a couple of years ago. "Yeah, I don't feel like drowning in an old Crown Vic tonight."

He finally smirked at that comment and fired a grapple gun in the direction of where we left the Batmobile.

* * *

><p>The bullpen at the GCPD was at its normal level of activity today. I took my normal short cut from the entrance to my desk. The shortcut always required me to go by the holding cells. So just a normal day until I spotted someone who shouldn't be there. It took me a moment to process it, I had to back up and do a double take to make sure I was seeing whom I was seeing. It was him alright and he was in big trouble.<p>

"Oh this I've got hear. What'd you get taken in for, Tim?"

He recognized me immediately and started to blush. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked up to the bars. "Tagging."

"Tagging?" I gave him a strange look.

"I'm working a case. I need to get the other kids to trust me, so I took the fall."

"So Bruce knows about this?"

"Not really."

I crossed my arms. I didn't like it when Tim did things on his own. He was still a kid, and I was always worried he would get hurt.

"That was dumb," I replied.

I saw Bruce walk into the station, not looking happy at all.

Bruce was mad, I was mad, but I didn't want the kid and him fighting each other. So I decided to try and diffuse the situation.

"I found something of yours." I gave a small grin. He wasn't amused.

"Their case is fuzzy and circumstantial," Tim said as sweetly as possible.

"Aw, words every father wants to hear from their son," I replied. Bruce finally cracked a little. I didn't know if it was for our benefit or if he was just keeping up his carefree billionaire playboy persona.

"I'm going to have to put that in our Christmas letter," he replied sharply.

"What do you mean by 'fuzzy and circumstantial'?" I said getting down to business.

"I never actually painted anything and I didn't even touch the spray can. The cop that brought me in just saw them at my feet as the other kids ran away."

"So you want them to run prints on the cans and that'll clear you? Not gonna happen. I doubt he even picked up the cans to use as evidence. It's going to be just your word against his, which his is going to mean more. Who was the officer that brought you in?"

"Foley," he replied. Great it had to be Foley.

"Great kid. You could have at least been arrested by a cop that was more lenient. This guy follows the book down to the letter."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Bruce asked me.

"I hope not," I soon realized something humorous and had to share. "Huh, imagine that. I think this is the first time we are having trouble because a cop follows the rules."

"Gotham never stops surprising me," he grinned. The irony wasn't lost on him either.

We both spotted Foley as he walked in with another perp he picked up from patrol. The guy was your standard Gotham scumbag: tattoos, ski mask, wife beater…did these guys have a convention or something. Is it where they decide what the uniform is going to be? Or is it just in their DNA?

"Just wait in the wings for now Bruce. I'll signal you when it's your turn," I walked off confidant. It was time to turn up the charm. My dad always said that I could sell ice to Eskimos. I always thought it was because I was his little girl and had him wrapped around my little finger. Time to test his theory.

"Foley, we need to talk," I said sweetly but assertively.

"Barbara, I'm kind busy right," he made his perp sit down and cuffed him to a chair next to his desk.

"I'm in no rush. Take your time slick. I could look at this all day," the perp said as he was eyeing me up and down. Because Foley wasn't a bad guy, he became angry and was about to shut up the perp with force. I stepped between them and put up my finger up to Foley, motioning to just give me one second. I turned around to face the guy and stared him down. The perp stopped smiling and his eyes darted around.

"What are you staring at?" He then started making kissy noises. I continued to stare him down. He was shifting in his seat.

"You starting to feel uncomfortable?"

He stopped looking and his eyes met the floor. Ok now, where was I.

"Have you processed the paper work yet on the boy yet?" I pointed over to Tim. He in turn smiled and waved.

"No I haven't, why?" Foley looked at me with a bit of dread in his eyes.

"I think you should let him go. It's going to save you a lot of time and I think Rico Suave here wants you're full attention today." The perp smirked when I said that so I shot him another glare.

"No way. The kid was tagging Barb. If we want people to follow the law we need to enforce the law on crimes like tagging as well," he said giving me a "hell no" look.

"You are absolutely right, but in this case I know that he will be punished properly, isn't that right Bruce?"

Bruce strode right to us. I couldn't help but notice him giving a sharp glare at the perp who was giving me trouble earlier.

"You've got to be kidding me," Foley said looking at me stunned, "just cause the kid comes from a rich family doesn't mean he is going to get off on this charge."

Time to turn up the charm Bruce, cause this customer isn't buying my snake oils.

"Officer Foley. I understand where you're coming from but Tim has only been living with me for nine months. I took him in when his father died and before then he was pretty much living on his own. You could only imagine the petty crime the kid got into just to survive out there," Bruce said as charming and sympathetic as possible.

"Mister Wayne," Bruce cut off Foley.

"Listen the kid slipped up. If he gets charged he will get kicked out of Gotham Academy. He is actually doing really well there and I'm afraid that if he goes to public school he will fall into the wrong crowd again. You will be helping him more by dropping the charges," Bruce's comments were actually sort of factual.

Foley sighed and looked at me. I just smiled in response. He kept his frown while he responded, "Fine. I suppose you're right."

"Thank you Officer Foley. Don't worry, he will be wishing he didn't break the law once he's done cleaning Wayne Manor from top to bottom. I'm sure my caretaker will love having to do only half the work for a month," Bruce smiled at me like it was some kind of inside joke. Well I guess it was an inside joke.

"Whatever, just tell the kid that if I see him in here for something as much as paying a ticket for jay walking, I'll throw the book at him," Foley walked with us to where he was holding Tim. He unlocked the door but didn't open it yet. Instead he spoke to Tim.

"You know kid, most people in this city don't have someone who cares for them as much as Mister Wayne here does, let alone a woman like Ms. Gordon here. I'd straighten up and fly right for now on," Foley opened the door to let our little "miscreant" out.

"Yes sir," Tim saluted, "straight as an arrow for now on." Bruce shot Tim a look that said now wasn't the time to be a smart ass. Tim quickly stopped acting so jovial and they both left before Foley could change his mind.

"Thanks Foley. I owe you one," I said.

"Yea, well I just hope you know what you're doing. I only did it because you seem to have your head on straight. Don't make this a habit though."

"Don't worry, but thanks for doing the right thing."

"That's yet to be seen," Foley said walking back to his perp.

If you only knew Foley, I guess you're just going to have to trust me.


	5. Missing Evidence

Aw the Kent Farm, one of my favorite places to visit. I get a home cooked meal, fresh air, and good company. Coming here always feels like a mini vacation. I have to admit though, getting there is half the fun. Flying with Kara is one of the most incredible things in the world.

"Ma's makin you're favorite tonight," she said flying in a curvy pattern. We were together side by side. I liked flying that way because I could pretend that I was the one that could actually fly.

"I love her lemon chicken and squash!" My stomach growled after I said that. Kara looked at me a little surprised at what just happened and then we just burst out laughing. Even though Kara was considerably younger than me, I really did enjoy having a girlfriend around. I never noticed how much I surround myself with testosterone filled males on a daily basis till I started hanging out with Kara.

"Clark is coming tonight too," Kara just dropped the bomb. Oh great. I this was going to be relaxing. Kara must have seen my concern on my face as we landed a few yards from the house.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at my cousin or something?" I've seen Kara get super protective over Clark, last thing I wanted was her mad at me.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not mad at all. I'm just not sure….he and Batman had a huge fight this week and I just don't want it to be awkward."

The problem about people who fly and who have super hearing is that they can sneak up on you pretty easy and they can hear a whisper from miles away.

"Barbara, you don't have to worry about it." I turned around quickly and spotted him. He was wearing old jeans and an old plaid shirt. I should have know the boy scout got her early to help out on the farm. I don't know why I was surprised. Clark continued talking, "I'm glad you're here for dinner. It's always nice when you come. Ma and Pa especially love your company."

"Thank you for being so welcoming. I love coming here, it gives me a chance to take a break from Gotham and clear my head a bit," I put a friendly hand on his arm. Jeez! He is rock solid.

"I know what you mean," he replied. I smiled and he smiled back. I turned around and started heading to the house, "Come on now, we should wash up. Martha Kent is a very punctual woman. If she says dinner is at six, then we better be in our seats, washed up, and ready to eat at five fifty-nine."

Of course both of the smart asses rushed into the house with super speed. Show offs. Martha Kent did give them an earful though. She had coupons on the coffee table that she finished sorting through and their rushing around cause them to scatter all over the living room. They were in turn all picked up quickly and sorted again. She was scolding more over the principle of their behavior.

"What I'd say about running in the house you two?" She had her hands on her hips when she asked.

I could hear both respond in unison. "Don't run in the house unless it's an emergency."

Martha rolled her eyes and continued working in the kitchen until she noticed I was there.

"Oh Barbara! How are you doing sweetheart?" she immediately stopped what she was doing so she could come over and gave me a hug. I love coming to this farm, I truly do.

* * *

><p>Clark was sitting on the porch swing, looking out into the night sky. Everyone else was inside. He seemed a bit off during dinner. Something was bothering him, and knew whatever had happened with the fight with Darkseid and Brianiac had weighed heavily on his mind.<p>

"Do you mind if I join you?" He looked up at me like he was just snapped back from wherever his mind was. I could only guess it was miles away, just like the stars that shined brightly in the sky.

"Not at all."

I put my sweater on and sat down quietly, not sure if he wanted to talk. I suppose I really do lead a strange life. I spend nights working with Batman and I have visits with Superman in his childhood home. People would literally kill to be privy to the information that I know. Silence hung around for a few moments, before he began to talk.

"Do you do this all the time? Make excuses for Bruce and try to repair his relationships for him?"

"I'm sorry. Have I made any excuses for him to you? I think I was just sitting here enjoying the country night sky with a friend."

He scoffed and looked at me. "I suppose you were."

I just raised my eyebrows as if to say: "Yes I'm innocent."

"Do you ever get mad at him because he was right?"

"Admitting that is dangerous, but yes there have been a few occasions where that has been the case."

"I just wanted to finish Darkseid, make sure he was never going to cause trouble again. He killed so many people. He killed my friend. He brainwashed me. I almost killed people because of that. Kara almost died. People still don't trust me because of him."

"But?"

"But Bruce was right. Killing him and me dying in the process wasn't going to fix that. I can't kill, even the worst being in the universe. If I kill, I cross a line that can never be redrawn."

"I don't think Bruce said all of that. That last part was you."

He just exhaled in frustration.

"I know your name is Superman and everyone always concentrates on the Super part of your name; but you are also a man. Being a man also means making mistakes, but you are a smart enough to have surrounded yourself with people who will help you when you do."

It was silent again for a few moments as he thought about what I said.

"Is this why Bruce has you around?"

"Ha! Hardly. He hates when I point out his humanity."

Clark laughed, "I bet he does."

I laughed with him until Kara came out.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," we both said in unison. She gave us both a suspicious look.

"Well, Ma's serving up some pie."

"We're coming," said Clark getting up. He put out a hand to help me up out of the swing. I, of course, didn't need the help; but took the offer anyways.

"Thanks," he said as I stood up.

"Thank you for actually listening to me instead of pouting in front of a computer and not even looking at me when I'm talking to you," I replied.

"Children pout, Bruce broods," Clark responded.

"They both seem the same to me," I sharply replied and laughed.

The Kent farm is a nice place to get away from it all; but Gotham is my home and is where my heart and soul lies, brooding Batman and all.

* * *

><p>Today was a day that everyone will remember. My father's generation will always remember where they were when Kennedy was shot, mine will always remember where they were when Superman was killed.<p>

I was at the police station watching the coverage of the latest group of super villains to terrorize downtown Metropolis when it happened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared in shock and awe at the TV. Superman was dead. My heart sank down to my stomach as I started to comprehend what just happened.

"Oh my god! The Toyman, he killed him. He-he killed Superman." I heard one of the new rookie cops stammer out. I continued to watch the news coverage; Wonder Woman hand raced forward and grabbed Toyman by the collar. No one could hear what she was saying, but I knew from the body language that this wasn't good. Luckily Flash stepped in at the right moment. Everyone still watched the TV but started to engage in some conversation about what they just saw. I wasn't listening though. I was still in shock. I started to get nervous. I didn't want people see my reaction, so I frantically looked for an exit and left before anyone noticed I was leaving. It felt like this was a dream I was having and I just wanted to wake up, but the bile rising up my throat and the tears running down my face suggested otherwise. For a moment I thought Bruce was going to die, but Clark jumped in and save both him and Wonder Woman. God, Bruce is going to be a mess.

When I got to the manor I talked to Alfred and consoled Tim. He was pretty broken up. I tried to call Kara twice, but she never picked up. I'm sure she is with the Kents now and just wants to be alone to grieve. Hours later I was in the cave as Bruce got out of the Batmobile and went to the back of it to start unloading the evidence he brought back from the crime scene.

"Bruce!" I exclaimed. I ran to him and hugged him before he even knew what was happening. He couldn't help but return the embrace. He wasn't much of a hugger, hell he was much of anything that had to do with affection, but at that moment he seemed like he needed it and held me for longer than I ever thought possible for him.

"Sorry I-I just had to. For a second there I thought you and Wonder Woman," I said pulling away so I could search his face and try to make out what he was thinking.

"I'm alright. Thanks to him," he said quietly.

He left me to grab a pile of debris from the trunk and carry it over to one of the examination tables.

"What's that?" I asked confused as he went back to the car for some more.

"Evidence," he said shortly.

I walked over to it one of the piles and started to examine it.

"Do you see anything wrong," he asked.

I looked at him worried, but then I decided to look at the rubble more closely. It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about. It wasn't the evidence that was there; it was the evidence that wasn't there. I picked up a piece of a stop sigh and looked at it under the table's magnifying glass. I was a bit astonished for a second and finally answered his question, "There-there's no scorch marks on any of these items. How is that possible?"

"Exactly. Matter cannot be created or destroyed. Superman isn't dead. He is just somewhere else," he answered. He took the cowl off for the first time all day.

"But where?" I replied.

"That's what I'm going to find out," he said confidently.

"Bruce," I said reaching out and putting a hand on him, "not that I'm doubting you, but I hope you're right."

"He's out there somewhere. He might even be in another dimension."

"I believe you, but how are we suppose to find him if he isn't even-" I stopped myself from saying what was on my mind. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm being the pessimist here and you the optimist. We will find him. Let me know if I can do anything to help."

He stared at the debris and started to talk after a few moments, "How is Tim taking this?"

"He's taking it pretty hard. He tries to not show it, but I know he's upset. Besides you, Superman is one of his idols."

"Do me a favor," he said putting a sample on a slide, "don't mention my theory to Tim or Kara. I don't want to get their hopes up, just in case."

"Of course. I'm sure you're onto something though. The evidence, or lack there of, is there." I said trying to be hopeful.

I finally did get to talk to Kara later. She told me they planned on telling people that Clark went missing during all the chaos downtown. I went to the funeral with the Kents. The entire time I prayed to God that Bruce was right and that Clark really was just lost, not dead. The entire Justice League was there, including Bruce even though no one else knew, I was sure he was hiding in the shadows somewhere.

One other day I will always remember also, was the day when Superman returned. I was in a cab coming back from the airport. The cabby just as delighted, if not more than I was, at the news being broadcasted on the radio: Superman was alive!

"He was right!" I said out loud with a huge smile across my face. "Right about what Miss?" the cabbie asked me confused.

"Nothing, nothing," I said as he pulled up to the curb. "Here keep the change. I'm always going to remember you. It's a good day."

"Same to you Miss. I'm always going to remember the day you were in my cab and gave me such a generous tip."

I realized as he pulled away that I accidentally gave him more than a 100% tip. Sonofbitch!


	6. Promises That We Made

This chapter happens during and after the "Wild Card" episodes. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

* * *

><p>"Batman, how are you coming along with the bombs?" He took another punch from Jack. I heard him take the hit. "Are you ok Batman?" I asked. I was in Gotham monitoring the whole situation that was happening in Las Vegas. It was my job to get intel for Batman while he was on the ground. "I'm fine just a <strong>lit-t-le <strong>busy," he said dodging another attack from Jack.

Suddenly I had a bright idea on how to lighten his load and lead him to the head of the snake. "There's a camera on the left side of the building. Take it out. Harley is in a chopper that is filming as well. If you take that camera out she will have no choice but to get closer to you and the action. Then try and use the chopper to your advantage." Then I heard a giant explosion on the other end.

"Batman!" I heard him speak on his other communicator. "Lantern are you ok over there?! Lantern check in!" I could never hear the other end of that communicator, just like the rest of the JLA couldn't hear my end. Well not that I couldn't. I was more than capable of hacking into their communication system. I just didn't do it out of respect.

"No your not, stay with the bomb," Batman said. I continued to hear Bruce fight off Joker's superhuman goon Jack. I figured out what was happening with the footage Joker was broadcasting. Green Lantern was caught in a blast and Hawkgirl was about to go AWOL in order to get him some much needed medical attention. "We'll meet at the last bomb then go after Joker." He paused someone was talking back to him. "Make it fast! We gotta-" Then he was interrupted by someone. I suppose she did as I predicted.

Harley was in position, I needed to get Bruce back on track. "Batman I hate to interrupt you, but you've gotta try what I told you. It might be the only way to shake this guy. If you can get Harley to come down she could lead you to the Joker." I saw on the monitor the feed of him fighting went all snowy and then I watched as Harley started to come closer to Batman and Jack brawling. "It worked! She's coming your way," I exclaimed.

"Good, do you have any info on Ace yet?" He said quickly.

"Still trying to hack into the files. I have a feeling that whatever she can do, it's not good." I glanced at the broadcast again and saw how he took my advice. The chopper was coming down. I continued to type furiously at the keyboard, trying to break into the government files we needed. "Hope this works," I said to myself. The file on "Ace" came up and I read through it quickly. I could hear Batman talking to Harley and then heard him fall on the ground and groan from a recent hit. "Batman, bad news. Ace has the psychic ability to make people insane. Do you know how many people are watching right now?"

"Turn off the TV. Harley just left. I'm following her now," Batman said.

"Batman be careful."

"Batman out."

* * *

><p>"Batman come in, Batman," I had been trying to reach him for the last five minutes.<p>

"I'll be fine," he said slowly and weak, "I'll be in Gotham later tonight. Go home." He then turned off his communicator giving me no further explanation. I hated when he did that, made me feel insignificant. I had to remember though, that he did that to everyone. But sometimes I felt like I deserved, no that I'm owed, more than that. I know Bruce doesn't like to share his feelings and he doesn't tell me everything, but he tells me a lot. Hell, I tell him a lot. The past couple of years we have been each other's confidants maybe even each other's best friends. When we are on patrol we don't need to use words to communicate, glances and looks to each other are all we need to know the others intentions.

Later that night I was in my pajamas about to go to sleep when I heard something at my window. It was Bruce. What was he doing here? I opened the window and he drifted in only in the way Batman could: ghostly and quiet. "Kinda late for a lady to be entertaining gentlemen callers?"

Silence. I don't know why I expected more from him. I shrugged it off and continued, "Good thing I'm not much of a lady."

"I wanted to tell you thank you for tonight."

I looked at him strangely and smiled. I then jokingly squinted my eyes.

"Take that cowl off. I don't believe you are who you say you are."

I sat down on my bed and motioned for him to sit at my desk chair. He remained standing.

"Sit down or fall down, see if I care. I know you're exhausted."

He sat down and removed his cowl and rested his arms on his knees. He looked a bit sickly. "Jesus Bruce, this could have waited till tomorrow," I quickly got up and put a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. He was a bit warm but was fine.

"I've become too important to you," he said.

I stepped back and gave him a look. "I'm sorry?"

"I need to know that if you had to choose whether or not to save me or thousand of people, you would do the right thing?"

I slumped down on the corner of my bed and was stunned a bit.

"What happened? Is Green Lantern okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"Is this about what happened with Hawkgirl?"

"She was right we don't leave a man behind, but it was a close call on all counts tonight."

"You did some quick cold calculus at that moment and decided that one life wasn't worth the millions that were hanging in the balance."

He looked at me almost ashamed, knowing that was the truth.

"Yes very quick, cold, and ruthless calculus."

I felt myself getting a bit uncomfortable; I wasn't sure what to say next.

"If we are going to continue to work together we need to promise each other that we are going to do the right thing."

I felt a little ill now myself. "You want me to promise to not to try and save you if other lives are at stake?"

He stared at me not saying anything. He was very serious and he wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"How do you even know something like that is going to ever happen?"

"I don't, but chances are it will."

"If you promise too, are you going to mean it?"

He searched my face with his eyes, almost like he was searching for an answer.

"I will, but only if there is no possibility of," he stopped himself and looked down to the floor for a moment. He was afraid to say the words.

"I know Bruce, I know." He looked back up thankful he didn't have to say the rest.

I gave into what he wanted. I didn't want to stop working with him so I did what I had to do. I don't know why but the thought of not working with him anymore made me too sad. "I promise."

He got up from the chair. Towering over me, but then he bent over and put his gloved hand on my face and said, "I promise too."

I couldn't help myself. I got up and hugged him. He seemed a bit taken aback but then relaxed. "This doesn't give you a pass to do anything stupid."

"That goes for you too," he replied pulling away and then he was gone.


End file.
